How to Find Happiness in Life
by Klutzy Saxophone Player
Summary: THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO HAPPINESS AT LAST. TAKES PLACE 13 YEARS AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER! Elsie's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**SEQUEL! WHOOO! *jumps up and down***

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or its characters, I only own the adolescents... (the kids...) and any other characters I create...**

**ELSIE POV**

Hi. My name is Elsie Delia Whitlock, and boy is my life abnormal. Not only the fact that I am stuck in this castle until further notice isn't abnormal at all. It is the fact that my whole family are vampires is what freaks most people out. I have a twin brother, who is two minutes and fifteen seconds younger then I. He looks like my dad, but is a total momma's boy, whereas I look like my mother, but am a total daddy's girl I am the princess of Voltera, so my brother and I will take the throne when my parents step down as King and Queen.

I'm thirteen, and age like a normal human until I am 17, then I gain all aspects of a vampire. Hopefully I don't lose my eyes. Daddy loves my eyes, and he says that they are the exact replicas of his were when he was human.

I am about 5'7'', and have mahogany hair like my mother; and well my body structure is the same too. I am grounded and not to leave the castle like I told you because my Uncle Em and me got into some trouble. I am not to leave the castle; Em isn't getting any for a month. All we did was dyed my cousin, and best friend, Jasmine's hair orange. It was actually pretty cool, and she wanted to do it, but chickened out in the end. Jazzy and her younger brothers, Aaron and Ethan, are all two years older than my brother and I. They are the McCarty Triplets, or Triple Trouble, around the castle.

My brother, Zachary Dean Whitlock, looks just like my dad. Blonde hair, muscular, but not too muscular like Uncle Em, and has my Mom's chocolate brown eyes. He also has my father and mother's powers. We both do, and we also have a mind connection. We have heard some of our parents' stories; like how mom and dad had one love before each other and they betrayed them. That's it though.

_ZACHY! COVER FOR ME! I'M SNEAKING OUT! _I sent him to him.

_YOU'RE JUST GOING TO GET YOURSELF INTO MORE TROUBLE! WHERE ARE YOU _

_GOING ANYWAY?_ Ugh! He may be younger but he's still an over protective brother… Damn. Why can't I just punch him in the face! Like KABAM! He's out for an hour.

_I HEARD THAT! Love you too Els. _He sent back.

_I'm going to go out for a run. I'll keep you updated and you can meet me at the park later!_ The park is our special place. Ever since we were little we loved it there. The park was just outside of the city that the castle is under. If I can make it out without mom or daddy catching me…

_FINE! BUT DON'T BLAME ME IF YOU GET CAUGHT!_ With that he ended the connection.

What he didn't know was that I wasn't going for a run. I was going to meet our other grandparents. I herd mom and dad talking about them last night, when they thought I was asleep. Their names are Carlisle and Esme Cullen, and they live in Juneau, Alaska by Tanya the whore and her family.

_I KNEW IT! _Zach shouted _I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO GO VISIT THEM! TAKE ME WITH DAMN IT! MOM AND DAD WILL NEVER KNOW WE'RE GONE IF WE MAKE COPIES OF OURSELVES THAT WORK FOR THREE WEEKS! _

_Fine. You can come, but pack warm clothes and grab your cash. We're disappearing for three weeks. Meet me in my room in five and check the area surrounding us. We're teleporting._

Sure enough five minutes later Zach came bounding in like a secret agent wearing his big coat, hat and gloves. They all matched and were a periwinkle, but mine were black—just like my soul… KIDDING! I grabbed his hand and we both whispered at the same time: Juneau, Alaska!

A lot of twisting, turning, and motion sickness later we were in front of our 'grandparents' house in Juneau. Zach and I looked at each other, took a deep breath, and knocked.

A few seconds later a stunning man who looked about 23, had blonde hair, and golden eyes like our parents opened the door and said in a very formally, "Hello. I am Carlisle Cullen. Would you two like to come in?"

"Yes please. My name is…" _SHUT UP! _Zach's voice cut me off. "Bella, and this is my brother, Jasper." I saw pain cross his features as I said the names, yikers; touchy subject.

"This is my wife, Esme our daughter Alice Cullen," _HOLY SHIT SHE'S STILL ALIVE!_ Zach yelled again. Good thing mom had her shield around us at all times otherwise Alice would know our secret. "and our son Edward." He finished.

_HOW THE FUCK CAN HE BE ALIVE! DIDN'T MOM KILL DOUSHEWARD!_ I yelled at Zach.

_Yes. _He answered.

Shit, I was starting to get a migraine from all the mind yelling when my phone rang. "Excuse me I have to take this." I said and shot a worried glance at Zach.

"Hello?" I answered.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Aaron yelled as I answered.

"Aarron, chill. We're in Juneau, Alaska. I saw a really big sale in Paris, so I dragged Zach along. I felt the Cullen's eyes on me. Cover for us ok?"

"Fine, but I'm not getting in trouble when the whole guard shows up in Juneau to drag you back home."

"YOU JUST HAD TO GO AND SAY THAT!?" I screeched at him.

"Yup. I knew where you were the whole time! Better do some explaining E."

"I hate you." I whispered.

"Love you too!" He said sarcastically, but with something I couldn't place. This made my heart flutter. How dare he do this to me? I've always had a little crush on him. "I have a new song I want you to listen to when you get home ok?"

"Ok. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I turned to the Cullens, and stated, "If you've just heard this conversation, and I know you did. You've probably wanted us to give an explanation. Want me to talk Zachy?"

He just nodded; shocked that Aaron figured this out so easily. I decided to begin.

"My name is Elsie Delia Whitlock. Princess of Voltera. This is my brother Zachary Dean Whitlock. Ever since Papa Aro had first told us about you we've wanted to meet you."

"Y-you s-said Whitlock?" Esme stammered.

"Yes. Our parents rule the Voulturi. Scariest people there too." I mumbled the last part.

Zach's eyes grew blank for a second then he turned to me and said, "They're going to Paris."

I felt my eyes widen, as I whispered, "Shit!" I then turned to the still shocked vampires and said, "Well it was nice knowing you! We will be back soon. We just need to be in Paris right now. BYE!"

I quickly grabbed Zach's hand and said "PARIS, FRANCE!" The next thing we knew we were flat on the ground, looking up at our parents' amused faces.

"Hey…" I said trying to look innocent.

"We know you've been in Juneau." They said at the same time.

"Um… I kinda uh… I'm shutting up now." I said.

"Kids, why would you want to meet Carlisle and Esme?" Daddy said, his face growing serious. Before I could answer I had a past vision and blacked out.

_Past Vision_

"_They'll never find us! We'll just send clones of ourselves to get 'captured' and then they'll think we're dead." Alice murmured to Edward. I knew that this happened before we were born._

"_Yes! You're genius; I love you." Dousheward said. Then—things happened that I would not repeat._

_~A few months later~_

"_I'll send a microphone with the next clone so they 'think' its me." Dousheward said. _

_Next I saw my mom, she looked like she was pregnant with us, whoop the clones ass._

_End Past vision_

"NO!" I screamed and sat up, I looked around. I was back in the castle; in my room to be exact. I decided to lie back down and I fell asleep again.

_Dream_

_I was running from something. It was snowing and whoever it was caught me. I saw that it was Dousheward. 'You're never going to see your family again. Consider this payback for your whore of a mother running off with Whitlock.'_

_And then he pulled out a knife and killed me. _

_End Dream._

I awoke screaming my head off, and my whole family appeared in my room. I was gasping for breath when Aaron came forward and asked, "What's wrong E?"

"They're alive." I whispered to him.

"Who baby girl?" My daddy said.

"Alice and Edward." I quickly whispered. "They used clones of themselves and microphones to hide from us, mom killed the Edward clone." I turned and bawled into Aaron's chest as everyone gasped.

After awhile, I was still crying, Aaron was still holding me, and everyone else left.

"Shhhh. Elsie its ok. Everything is fine." Aaron said trying to calm me down.

I sniffled and looked up at him and whispered, "I ruined your shirt."

He laughed; it was a perfect mixture of his parent's. "That's ok. Want to hear my new song?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to hear what you've come up with this time." I smiled, but it was weak and I could tell it didn't reach my eyes.

"Alright. Hand me your guitar." He said gently, as if I would break again at any moment. I hate being weak.

"Its strung for a lefty. Go grab yours." I laughed, and he left saying he'll be back in a few minutes.

I swear sometimes he is the weirdest boy. He gets it from his dad…

"I'M BACK!" He said as he bounded into the room. Totally like his dad…

I rolled my eyes and said; "Well you got it, now show me your song!"

"Ok. No need to be impatient." He teased and started to play.

(Heart of Life, John Mayer)

I hate to see you cry

Lying there in that position

There's things you need to hear

So turn off your tears

And listen

Pain throws your heart to the ground

Love turns the whole thing around

No it won't all go the way it should

But I know the heart of life is good

You know, it's nothing new

Bad news never had good timing

Then, circle of your friends

Will defend the silver lining

Pain throws your heart to the ground

Love turns the whole thing around

No it won't all go the way it should

But I know the heart of life is good

Pain throws your heart to the ground

Love turns the whole thing around

Fear is a friend who's misunderstood

But I know the heart of life is good

I know it's good

I sat there in awe at the end. It was such a good song. I didn't think that anyone heard my crying late at night. I had taught myself to cry silently. I walked over and hugged him tightly.

"Just remember." He whispered in my ear. "I'm always there for you."

**Remember: **

**Clones**

**They're alive**

**And that Aaron and Elsie aren't really cousins. **

**Oh and that I love reviews! (BTW... I'M KINDA WEIRD...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well... Here it is... After my computer not saving and forcing word to shut down twice, when I had a full chapter done. THANKS READERS, FOR BEING SO PATIENT! **

**~Klutzy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Does anyone know any good teen books? Please PM me if you do. :D**

**EPOV**

Today is my birthday. It has been a few weeks after the whole 'sob fest' with Aaron, and we have come closer than ever. I think I'm falling for him. Hard. I don't even have much alone time anymore. I love my alone time, but I love Aaron more. WAIT. Love? Where did that come from? It's just a schoolgirl crush.

After Zach and I opened presents I wanted to go on a quick jog. I can run at an inhuman pace, but nothing that's too noticeable. Nothing to get the on the Volturi's bad side or anything, and the fact that I have 'connections' doesn't have anything to do with it. I quickly changed into my yoga pants and a sports bra. Its not like I'm going shirtless… _that_ would be weird.

I was walking out with my lime green iPod nano on shuffle I ran into something. Or someone. Did I fail to mention Aaron is getting inches taller by the week? I must of, because he's the person I ran into… Yikes. This is embarrassing.

"Sorry." I mumbled before my reflex's kicked in and made me keep moving. Habit I picked up from two years of public school where you're an outcast. That was my choice, and I much approve learning on my own time. Never going back unless it's absolutely necessary.

"Hey! Wait up E!" He called to me as I reached the end of the hallway. I almost didn't hear him; I had the music up loud. It helps me run because it keeps my mind off the pain. Hey, no pain, no gain right? It was a good song too, something by Fall Out Boy. Even though they're old, and probably dead, they are amazing. I hope to be just like them. Mom was very good friends with them and kept in-touch with them throughout the years, giving them updates on 'the twins'. She doesn't like to put our names in there.

So I stopped and waited for my best friend, that I'm in love with. It would be the most amazing birthday if I got my wish; that he would tell me he likes me more than a friend. He came back down the hall wearing—OH. MY. AARON. This teenage boy wasn't wearing a shirt with low-waist basketball shorts. I'm going to die. I wonder when I became such a teenage girl.

He had his iPod too, so we just ran in silence until we reached the park. The park wasn't just a special place for my twin and I. It was special for everyone. My favorite memories are here. We caught our breath and put away the iPods on the swings. I decided to break the silence.

"Push me please, Aar, Aar?" I asked sweetly. Aar, Aar was my nickname for him since I couldn't pronounce Aaron when I was younger.

"Anything for you madam!" He said in a fake accent. I laughed.

"Don't let me fall, or I will kill you Aaron Bello McCarty." I warned as he started to push me.

"Never." He whispered. I have a feeling that there was something more in that, but I couldn't tell for sure.

I giggled like a five or six-year-old while he pushed me. I always felt like I was going to touch the sky. When I was younger I used to feel like I was almost there, but the sky kept moving away. Making me pump higher. I was feeling the same thing when the swing broke.

Everything happened quickly. The swing broke. I screamed and gravity made me plummet towards the ground. I closed my eyes waiting for my body to meet the ground when I felt strong arms catch me. When I opened them I found myself in his arms bridal style.

"I promised didn't I?" He whispered.

It felt so right in his arms. "I could get used to this." I murmured back, and then said a little louder, "I really, really, extremely like you."

"Me too." He whispered then closed the space between us as his lips meet mine.

Swear to god it was the most amazing thing ever. I thought I saw fireworks. I smiled against his lips.

He pulled away and said, "Am I just that good of a kisser?"

"If you so much inherit that trait from your father I will kill him, then swipe that smug smile of your face and not think twice of it." I threatened again, and then said teasingly. "But just for you, and your already incredibly large ego, you are a amazing kisser."

"I have your birthday present. Want to see it?" He said as he set me down, and I gasped because I realized something.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" I said putting my head in my hands.

"What? What's the matter? What's hurt?" Aaron said, suddenly worried about my health.

"My dad and brother are going to kill you!" I whispered.

"Oh, don't worry. They won't. They'll just be extremely angry with me for awhile, then your mom will threaten that you dad isn't getting any for—"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT!" I yelled putting my hands to my ears. "What if I said that your mom and dad—" I left my sentence hanging for effect.

"I GET IT!" He whisper-yelled. "My eyes are bleeding!"

I smacked his arm and he handed me a box. I opened it and gasped, "It's perfect." I spoke softly taking in its beauty.

It was a charm bracelet from Tiffany's. I don't want to know the cost, but it was gorgeous: elegant, yet simple, and totally me. It had four charms: a four leaf clover for good luck, a blue box symbolizing that I got it on a birthday, a peace charm to go with all my 'tree-hugger' supplies, and a key. The last one confused me to no end.

"What's they key for?" I asked.

"It's the key to my heart." He mumbled embarrassed.

"You are by far the world's best boyfriend." I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Aww shucks!" He said in a hick accent. "You sure do know how to make me feel good."

Life couldn't get better at this moment. Well until that man of mine opened his big mouth.

"Want to go out tonight?" He said a smug smile on his face.

"One sec," I said and looked on my hand for the 'answer', "My hand says yes in pen… so… Yes. I would love to go out tonight."

"Ok…" He said confused. The boy did have his dad's brains sometimes. "I'll pick you up at seven."

It was five now. An hour and a half at least to get ready; I could work with that. "Oh, and we need to break it to the family."

I could've sworn some of the color drained from his face so I said softly, "Don't worry. I'll protect you from the big, bad family." Before kissing him again.

He had just kissed back when my phone rang. I pulled back and looked at the caller ID, "Mom" I mouthed to him and answered.

"Hi Mom!" I said too cheerfully.

"You father is going to freak out. Your brother will be ok with it. I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO!" She squealed the last part. Ugh. She's such a girl sometimes, when I expect her to be all momish.

"Mom, if he overhears you we won't be able to come home tonight." I whispered, and then heard dad's voice in the background. 'If who overhears what darlin'?'

He pulled out the southern accent that had mom go weak at the knees. "DON'T FALL FOR THE ACCENT MOM! IT'S A TRAP!" I yelled into the phone.

"Hey baby girl! How's your run going?" Dad said as he took the phone from my mom's hand.

"Well—We're just on our way home, and then I have to tell you some news." I was praying to god right now that he didn't pick up on the 'we're'.

"Ok, well I'll see you when you get home!" He was sort of breathless.

"We'll be home in 10. Don't do anything stupid."

"Why would I do something stupid?"

"Sorry, what I meant to say was don't do anything that makes my eyes burn when I walk into the castle ok?" Being an empathetic person sucks sometimes."

"Bye." He said confused. Oh yeah. He wasn't home when mom gave me 'the talk'. I don't even think he knows I've had it.

"BYE DADDY!" I said overly cheerful again as I hung up.

"My dad is so oblivious sometimes. Shouldn't him being a soldier in two different wars make him more alert to the way people say things, and his surroundings?"

"Wait. You dad was a-a—" He was flabbergasted.

"Yes, and for the last time: I'll try to protect you. He's the only one who will freak out. So don't worry."

I teleported us to my room, so I could get a shirt on before dad realizes that I went on a run with at teenage boy in a sports bra. That would not go over well… I shuddered imagining what would happen.

As I walked out of the bathroom and gave Aaron a quick kiss on the lips, and said, "Lets go lover-boy."

I ran through the halls screaming "FAMILY MEETING! FAMILY MEETING!" I could feel the lust coming from Uncle Em and Aunt Rosie's room so we steered clear from there, but before the family meeting started in the throne room I screamed, "UNCLE EMMETT! I BROUGHT SOME BEARS IN HERE!"

Boy did he come in fast. Not after changing though, pulling my smirking aunt with him. "I taught you well." She whispered in my ear.

I smiled and said, "Aaron and I have some news." I saw Uncle Marcus smile out of the corner of my eye.

"We're together." He said finally. That is when dad freaked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY! I'VE BEEN SOO BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND CHRISTMAS! I'M SORRY! *SOB***

**DISCLAIMER: MERRY CHRISTMAS! I don't own twilight or any character, I just control them in my plot... ! **

**EPOV**

_Previously: __I smiled and said, "Aaron and I have some news." I saw Uncle Marcus smile out of the corner of my eye._

"_We're together." He said finally. That is when dad freaked out. _

I can't believe that he would freak out like that. It is three months later, and he's still mad at Aaron and I. I remember it like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

"_YOU'RE WHAT?!" Dad yelled—well more like screamed._

"_We're together daddy. You know like dating." I said softly._

"_T-Together?" He said looking at mom, shocked._

_She nodded her head and he screamed again, "WHEN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?!"_

_This went on for a few hours in mom and dad's room. Mom was trying to calm him down. _

_End Flashback_

He hasn't talked, or looked at Aaron or I since. He doesn't acknowledge me as his daughter either; he just has a son, who hangs out with some girl that he doesn't know. It hurts. You can't imagine how bad that hurts someone.

I have slowly have became more depressed and these last months have been torture. I am enduring more pain than everyone in this house combined.

Everyone had left on one major shopping trip so I sat in my room, thinking of the multiple ways I could kill myself. I was just in so much pain. I don't know how to deal with it.

I had unconsciously walked into the kitchen and grabbed a chef's knife.

_I'm sorry daddy. _ Was my last thought before the smell of my own blood caused me to blacked out.

**ZPOV (Zach POV Yay!)**

_I'm sorry daddy. _ Was all I heard before I felt strangely empty inside. I tried to check my sister's thoughts, but nothing. HELL NO! This can't be happening. It can't be, she wouldn't have.

I know my sister had been extremely depressed by my doushe of a dad's actions towards her and Aaron together. I didn't think it would end up like this though. I high-tailed it out of the store, where mom asked me where I was going. I had no time to waste.

I smelt blood right when I reached the house, it was coming from the kitchen. When I entered I saw my sister on the floor, blood pouring from her wrist. She tried to fucking kill herself.

"Come on, don't leave me. You have to wake up." I whispered as I put pressure on her wrist to slow the bleeding, but I had a feeling that she only had minutes left. I'm not a doctor. I was very afraid; I didn't want my sister to die. I heard someone gasp behind me and I turned to see mom in the doorway, looking at us.

"Mom." I said, my eyes filling up and my voice cracking. She rushed over and looked around. She almost started to cry when she saw the chef's knife. She held it together though and picked her up.

"You clean this up and make some calls. I'll teleport her to the hospital. Once you're done try to calm Aaron down and get yourselves to the hospital."

"Ok." I whispered quietly, grabbing the bleach. After she left I got to work, crying the whole time.

Once I was done, I started to sob, wondering what was going to happen with my sister. My phone rang and I saw that it was Aaron. I loved him like a brother, and was happy when he and my sister started going out.

"Hello?" I answered, voice cracking once again.

"What's wrong bro?" He said worried immediately.

"She—She—" I couldn't get the sentence out.

"What's. Wrong." He said again, knowing exactly whom I was talking about.

"The thought, the blood, the knife… It was so horrible…" I said, my thoughts all running together.

"Ok, so tell me what exactly happened. Slowly and to the point." He murmured again.

"Aaron, brace yourself." I whispered into the phone. "She attempted suicide."

I could hear the phone drop and someone walk over and pick up the phone.

"What's wrong with him?" My dad's voice came through the phone. I became extremely angry with my father. It's all his fault that she did this. I had to keep myself strong though, I had to remain calm.

"She tried to fucking kill herself dad. That's what's the matter. You've been so oblivious to what's going on with her the last three fucking months dad, and now she could be—" I couldn't get myself to say the word, she couldn't be.

_Of course she could be dead. She inflicted this upon herself. _A nasty voice that strangely sounded like Dousheward said inside my head.

"How?" He whispered, and I could hear the hurt; the guilt in his voice.

"The k-kitchen. W-with a c-chef's knife across the w-wrist. The only reason I was able to find out was her last thought." I felt the tears rolling down my face as I said this. Trying not to cry again.

"What were he last thoughts." He responded after a few seconds. I knew he was in soldier mode now.

"I'm sorry daddy." I said in a low voice.

I could hear an intake of breath and Aaron say in the background, "Should I call Aunt Bella to see where she is?"

"I know that one dad." Answering Aar's question. "The closest one to the castle; the easiest for mom to teleport her to. See you there." With that I closed the phone and prayed for the first time in what seemed like forever.

I walked into _her_ room and saw a letter addressed to me, in _her_ handwriting. With shaking hands I picked it up and read.

_Dear Baby Bro,_

_If you're reading this, I am most likely dead. Don't cry for me my little brother. I'm in a happier place. _

_If I'm not dead and you're reading this; you caught on to my last thought. I knew that today would be a good day to do it. I just didn't know how. _

_These were the choices I thought of:_

_Smothering myself with a pillow_

_Stealing some of Ethan's sleeping pills. (He has a lot of trouble sleeping by the way)_

_Stabbing myself in the chest._

_Slitting my wrist._

_The second one would be so easy. I am sorry my baby bro. The truth is that I've been depressed longer than Aaron and I have been together. You can just say that when dad took me out of his life, is when I fell off the edge. _

_DON'T YOU DARE BLAME DADDY! He loves me. It's just a lot to take in. The fact that his little girl isn't so little is killing him. Don't get me wrong, it hurt; like a mother trucker, but I forgive him. _

_I want—I don't know what I want, but for you to take care of my Aaron for me. _

_Love you,_

_Your Sister Elsie_

I started to sob right there and then. I can't believe that she would do this. I found a notebook under her pillow and I found a new song on the first page.

(My Immortal, Evanescence)

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

But if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

but you still have...all of me

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face, it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice, it's chased away

All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have...all of me

All of me

All of me

All...

This song was about dad. I'm positive. When he was sad, and mom was on a mission Els, would always be there to make him stop dry sobbing. Those two have a bond that I wish I could have with my dad. I can't even believe he would do this. That it would even lead to this.

I got into my car, with the notebook under my arm. I think she would need it when she wakes up. _If she wakes. _The harsh voice said in the back of my head.

I drove off, hurrying to the hospital. I needed my sister, my other half. It would be Alec without Jane. Just not right.


	4. Chapter 4

**MERRY CHRISTMAS PEOPLE! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ZILCH. NADA. **

**EPOV**

_Beep Beep Beep_

What the hell is that?

_Beep Beep Beep_

I can't be dead. Where am I?

I opened my eyes and searched for the source of that irritating noise. "Someone turn that damn thing off." I croaked, my throat insanely dry.

"Baby girl?" My dad's voice came from the corner of the room.

"I swear to god dad, if they try to put me to sleep I'll kick and scream." I responded looking at him.

He looked terribly haggard. He worried about me that much? He just smiled and then laughed at my comment for a few seconds before he returned to the terribly haggard man with a serious face. "Why?" Was all he asked. I instantly knew the answer.

Tears stung my eyes and I turned to the window. "I couldn't live in a world where you didn't acknowledge that I'm you daughter."

"I'm sorry darlin', I didn't know how to react. I sort of shut down."

"Ok." I whispered knowing all was forgiven. "But where is he dad." I never heard a peep outta anyone, because no one was here. Not even Aaron.

"Whom are we talking about?" Dad said quickly sounding uneasy.

"Don't play dumb dad, you know exactly who I'm talking about." I said instantly suspicious.

He looked at me sympathetically, "Aaron… Well he—he ran away; a few days after you got here. You've been here for two weeks by the way. He just up and disappeared."

I was stunned. Tears stung my eyes once again, and my emotions went all over the place. I wanted to scream, sob uncontrollably, beat the shit outta anything… I wanted to die once again. It was never going to stop was it? One thing after another that sends me into a deep depression; the miserable reoccurring cycle. That was when I shut down.

"Take me home dad." I whispered. Boy, did he high tail it out of there.

_~Time Warp: Three Hours~_

"Jamie she's just been staring out that window in her room since we got home. She won't eat a thing, and she's void of emotion." Dad said to Mom behind my bedroom door in a hushed tone.

I don't care anymore. If I hurt my parents I'm sorry; I never wanted to.

_~Time Warp: One Year Later~_

One year. It has been one year since I've tried to kill myself, that I woke up from my coma, that Aaron has been missing, and one year since the McCarty's started up the search for their missing son. Fifteen didn't mean anything without my whole family being there to help me celebrate.

I've been very anti-social since _the incident_. I don't come out of my room unless absolutely necessary. Mom and Dad moved us to their house in Australia. Thought it would help to have a change of scenery. It didn't though.

I was listening to my radio when I heard a voice that I wouldn't hear ever again.

(From Where You Are, Lifehouse)

So far away from where you are

These miles have torn us worlds apart

And I miss you

Yeah, I miss you

So far away from where you are

Standing underneath the stars

And I wish you were here

I miss the years that were erased

I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face

I miss all the little things I never thought that they'd mean everything to me

Yeah, I miss you

And I wish you were here

I feel the beating of your heart

I see the shadows of your face

Just know that wherever you are

Yeah, I miss you

And I wish you were here

I miss the years that were erased

I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face

I miss all the little things

I never thought that they'd mean everything to me

Yeah, I miss you

And I wish you were here

So far away from where you are

These miles have torn us worlds apart

And I miss you

Yeah, I miss you

And I wish you were here

I started to cry right there and then. The voice that sang that song was a voice that I thought would never be heard again. That was Aaron's voice.

'We're here with Aaron McCarty, and that was his new song titled From Where You Are. How'd you come up with this chart topper?' The announcer on the radio said.

'It was about this girl I loved. She committed suicide.' Aaron said. HE THOUGHT I WAS FUCKING DEAD!

'Ouch. Sorry 'bout that man. If you want to ask Aaron a question call 188-2341.' The announcer said. I quickly grabbed my phone and called.

'Hey, you're on with Mitch Edder here. What's your name?' I was on with the announcer.

I quickly disguised my voice and said, 'Jasmine.' Her voice is the only one who I can imitate perfectly.

'Jazz?' Aaron said.

'Did you wait around until you could tell for yourself if she was dead or not Aaron Bello McCarty?' My voice rose almost to a yell.

'No, but—Jazz where are you guys staying?' Aaron replied swiftly.

'Our Aunt and Uncle's house in Australia; hurry up though. We're going to leave in about 15 minutes.' I replied. It was true, we are going to leave in 15 minutes to move back into the castle. Both my parents thought it was time. Its hard to rule the vampire world from your summer home.

I hung up before he could answer, and turned off my radio. I took one more look around my black room. I had matured a lot over the past year. It's really hard for me to trust people. I played with the charms on my bracelet. I never thought that I would still be wearing it. My parents gave me an angel wing charm, to signify that I don't need to die to be an angel. That meant a lot to me. It gave me a little hope to go on. I've also lost a lot of weight. After the threat to start force-feeding me last month I've been gaining a few pounds every two weeks. It still worried my family though.

Fifteen minutes had passed and Mom, Dad, and Zach had left for the airport. I told them to go on, and I'll just teleport there. They've all started to trust me more after what happened. It's a good start. Just then I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called in Jazz's voice.

"Sissy! I missed you so—" He stopped mid sentence when he saw me.

"I'm dead huh?" I said bitterly. One whole year, and he's told the world I'm fucking dead.

"Elsie?" He moved to grab my hand.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I growled, moving my hand away swiftly. He looked hurt. "I wake up in the hospital—_the fucking hospital_, and the one person I wanted to see was you. After my dad and I patched things up I asked where you were. DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO KNOW THAT THE BOY YOU LOVE RAN AWAY AFTER YOU'VE BEEN HOSPITALIZED? You just pushed me off the fucking cliff again. We had to move here, because mom and dad thought that it would bring too many memories back. I haven't seen my best friend in a year because you were too fucking scared to stay with me in the hospital. How am I supposed to trust you again? How am I supposed to forgive you when you left when I needed you the most?"

He didn't say anything and I was bawling by the end. He just wrapped his arms around me and I punched him hard. He just held me a little tighter, until I was sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder. I think he was crying too, because he was shaking.

"I don't know what to say, but that I'm just happy that you're alive. I missed you so much—I thought that I would never see you again." He whispered, holding me closer.

"Then don't say anything, you idiot." I said before kissing him. What can I say? He just waltzed back into my life, I probably would've ran if I didn't know how it felt like to be left like that.

My phone buzzed a few seconds later.

"Hello?" I answered breathless.

"Did you just run to the phone?" My brother said teasingly.

"OH SHUT UP!" I yelled at him. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing… Just the fact that we're taking off and I wanted to know if you needed extra time to say _goodbye_ to the house…"

"Yes, and THANK YOU FOR ASKING! TELL MOM AND DAD I'LL BE HOME IN A FEW DAYS!" I said excitedly before hanging up.

I turned around and fell over. Damn it, mom's klutzyness comes through again. This time though, my favorite pair of arms caught me. "Thanks. I have a few days left here, to say goodbye to the house of course, before I have to go back to Italy. Would you like to help?"

He didn't answer, and I saw that my wrist was turned up. Scar showing. A thin, straight white line across the length of it, and Aar was staring at it. "Babe, don't worry." I soothed him, "The past is the past. All that matters is that I'm here, and that I love you."

He kissed my wrist and said, "Your right." Before kissing me again.

I pulled away after a few minutes. "One sec. I need to block my thoughts, or my brother will get sick."

Aaron chuckled and said, "We don't want that happening now do we?" Before kissing me again. I slapped his arm but kissed back anyway.

_~Time Warp: I don't know… A while later~_

Two days later, my stuff was packed and we were about out the door when I couldn't find the key. "Babe have you seen the key?" I called to Aaron.

"Nope, but I did find something." He said before shocking me.

He got down on one knee, and pulled out a black velvet box. "Wanna get hitched?" He said in a hick accent again.

"Damn it how can I say no when you talk like that?" I whispered tears flowing down my cheeks.

"What?" He said.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes before replying condescendingly "Yes. I. Will. Marry. You."

He swept me up in his arms and twirled me around before kissing me. It was sweet, not hungry like his kisses had been two days ago.

I pulled away as my phone buzzed again. Ugh! Why do people always call me at the wrong times?

"What?" I growled into the phone, angry with the person who called.

"MOM AND DAD ARE GOING TO KILL YOU!" The singsong voice of my brother came through the phone.

"Don't make me scar you for life! Seriously! I blocked my thoughts for a reason yesterday!"

"EWWW! TMI!" He cried. I laughed evilly.

"We're teleporting home now. Ok?" I said.

"Ok. See you in a few." He said still a little grossed out at my outburst.

I hung up and then turned to my soon-to-be husband. "Lets go. You're going to miss the great welcome home party!"

"We didn't tell anyone that I was here." He said confused.

"My mom can see the future, remember?" I told him.

He grew deathly pale. "Shit. Shit. Shit. We're dead. So, so dead."

"Shut up! OH MY GOD! SHE DIDN'T…" I yelled.

"Oh, yes. She did." My mom's eerie voice came from behind me.

"MOM!" I yelled.

"Hi honey!" She said to me and went to hug Aar.

"YOUR FATHER IS GOING TO KILL YOU WITH AN AXE!" She yelled at us after 'hellos' were exchanged.

"Um… Mom… It was kinda unexpected..." I started to explain.

"Yeah… Uh…" Aaron tried to help.

"I get it. We all preached the abstinence until marriage thing, but it never happened. Trust me, if you dads find out, you will die," She said looking at me, "and will never hear the end of the jokes." She said looking at Aaron. We both gulped at that.

"Now break it to him gently, after a few weeks. Keep your ring hidden, it's the best bet to stop world war three." She said before she left and we teleported home.

Aaron landed on me as we hit the castle floor. "Damn it get offa me!" I said a little irked; he just laughed. When he suddenly stopped I saw that we landed at someone's feet. My dad's to be exact.

"Hi daddy." I said nervously. I had put the ring on my necklace. I hope it isn't showing.

"Nice to know you're home." He said a little bitter. It was because Aaron landed on me. "You should call your parents Aaron. They're in China looking for you." He walked away swiftly while I just stared shocked.

"Let me talk to him while you call your parents." I said before trying to catch up with my dad to figure out what's wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Just wanted to say hi! Hopefully you like this chapter!**

**~Klutzy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the characters I created and chose to create.**

**EPOV**

"Hey dad; wait up!" I called down the hallway.

"Hi." He said again, still bitter I see.

"What's up with the bitterness?" I asked.

"Nothing… Just the fact that you and Aaron appear out of nowhere, and seem to be back together, after all that happened." GOD DAMN IT! STOP BEING BITTER!

Deep breathes. Count back from 10, and try to bite back the sarcastic comment. How to explain without blowing up… GOT IT! "Dad, if mom left us all and came back after a year you would take her back in a heartbeat right?"

"Correct." He said.

"Well I love him Dad, he makes me happy. He's the one, I know it."

"You're only 15." He bluntly replied.

"So?" I asked then realized what the problem was, "You like him with me. You're just hurt that he left, and I went through all that. You're going into overprotective mode again! HA!" I felt like Einstein. E=mc2!

"Yes, but don't let your head get too big now baby girl. It could explode." He laughed, felling my since of accomplishment.

I shoved him playfully. Then asked, "Is the recording studio open?"

"Why?" Sometimes he's too curious.

"I just got some major inspiration." I yelled running toward the door. He just laughed.

I started singing right after I got set up.

(Favorite Tune, Skye Sweetnam)

You've got killer eyes

And an ice cream tongue

We've got things to do

While we're still young

So come along, come along, come along

I'll come too

You've got kissy lips

And a pretty head

We've got things to do

Before we're dead

So sing along, sing along, sing along

I'll sing too

And nothin' really matters but you and me

You're my top request now don't you see

Right now

You are my favorite tune

I just wanna play you baby

Download you, but pay you baby

Right now

I'm tuning into you

Out of your back thrills baby

Sonic boom that kills me baby

You're strings are loose

And you strum is good

But you're holding back

Like I knew you would

Come along, come along, come along

You come too

We hear something crash inside our heads

Its like dynamite, someone call the feds

They might sing along, sing along, sing along

We'll sing too

And nothing really matters but you and me

You're a top 10 hit now don't you see

Right now

You are my favorite tune

I just wanna play you baby

Download you, but pay you baby

Right now

I'm tuning into you

Out of your back thrills baby

Sonic boom that kills me baby

So we play the song

So we play the song

And the song goes on and on and on

And we play the track

Play it back to back

Music never made me feel like that

You've got killer eyes

And an ice cream tongue

We've got things to do

While we're still young

So come along, come along, come along

I'll come too

And nothin' really matters but you and me

You're my top request now don't you see

And nothin' really matters but me and you

We've got a top 10 hit and shit to do

Right now

You are my favorite tune

I just wanna play you baby

Download you, but pay you baby

Right now

I'm tuning into you

Out of your back thrills baby

Sonic boom that kills me baby

I smiled after that; hoping dad isn't spying on me again before starting a new track.

(Obvious, Hey Monday)

Let's make a mess

Steal a kiss in the moment

You and me

Everything that could be

Touch, don't go

Stay as long as you like

Let's get reckless

Dance with our hands to the beat

Don't let this slip through our fingers

It feels insane

Don't you put up a fight

Let's rough it up

Till they shut it down

It's ah, ah, obvious

Right here's where the party starts

With you and me all alone

No one has to know

It's ah, ah, obvious to me

How it's gonna be

Ah, ah, obvious

When you come close to me

Let's make a scene

Like the movies in our dreams

Make me scream

Take me down

No one's watching

Close your eyes

Play it back and rewind

So surreal

As the story unfolds on the screen

Stop stalling

The credits are rolling

Hold me now

Before we run out of time

Let's rough it up

Till the end of the night

It's ah, ah, obvious

Right here's where the party starts

With you and me all alone

No one has to know

It's ah, ah, obvious to me

How it's gonna be

Ah, ah, obvious

When you come close to me

It's ah, ah, obvious

One kiss

It's easy to see

You and me

It's ah, ah, obvious

Right here's where the party starts

With you and me all alone

No one has to know

It's ah, ah, obvious to me

How it's gonna be

Ah, ah, obvious

When you come close to me (x2)

My eyes went blank for a second, and I saw that if I opened the door now, Aaron would topple into the room. He's putting his ear to the door. I swiftly, but quietly ran to the door and yanked it open.

He did topple over, but on me again. "I'm seeing a reoccurring theme here." I teased.

He quickly got up saying mumbling an apology. He was looking at the floor as he said it, like a four-year-old who got caught in the cookie jar before supper. It was cute. I shut the door and then said, "What'd your parents say?"

"They were just happy to hear from me, but I have a feeling that dad is going to kick my ass for running away. Especially after… Well you get it."

He was looking at his shoes again. I put my hands on each of his cheeks and said, "Don't worry. He's just angry, it passes quickly with him, and I'll try to help. I don't think your mom would let him kick your ass." I gave him a reassuring smile.

"How'd I ever get someone as special as you?" He asked kissing me sweetly on the cheek.

"I don't know…" I teasingly replied. "I think it was when my mom caught us sneaking out of the castle that one time when I was seven…"

It was then that I realized that Aar was 17; that meant that he's either a vampire or getting really close to the change. I frowned, wondering what was going to happen.

"Why the long face sugar pie?" I grimaced at the nickname.

"Just thinking…" I answered vaguely.

"About?" He pressed.

"Our change." He knew immediately what I was talking about.

"It doesn't hurt that bad, it's just like you get a really sick for a few days. Then you feel better than ever." It was his turn to reassure me. I nodded, still worried.

He just wrapped his arms around me and held me to his chest. Until I heard a booming voice call, "KITTY! COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!"

I laughed. Uncle Em's cat, Snickers, was always running away from what I heard. "GOT HER!" I yelled back. Picking her up at our feet and leaving the room with my fiancé behind me to give her back to her owner.

"EMMY!" I yelled putting down the cat and running into his arms. Out of everyone he has to be my favorite uncle.

He squeezed me in a bone-crushing hug. God I missed him. "ELSIE!" He mimicked.

"Can't… Breathe… Uncle… Emmy…" I gasped out.

"Right, sorry." He said sheepishly; then saw Aaron.

"Aww! Come on, no hug for your old man?" He said to him. Aar laughed and went over to hug him. Then I saw my aunt.

"ROSIE!" I squealed. I missed her more than Uncle Em. She's the person I go to for fashion and makeup advice; she's my second best friend.

"Hey girlie." She said, hugging me then going to slap the back of her son's head.

"OUCH MOM!" He whined. "What was that for?"

"For being like your father." She replied bluntly.

"Uncle Em's a runner too?" I teased.

"You should've seen him when I told him when I was pregnant. He ran to South Africa. Took me two weeks to track him down and drag him back by his ear."

"Hey! That may be true, but you pulled my ear so hard that it came off." Em whined like his son.

I slapped him on the back of the head. Auntie Rose smirked and gave me two thumbs up. "Ouch!"

"Family inherited trait. I swear to god Aaron if you whine like this when we're married I will throw you out for two weeks." My aunt and uncle looked at me oddly.

"I'm dead. So fucking dead." He whispered.

"YOU'RE WHAT?! HAVE YOU TOLD JAZZ ABOUT THIS YET?!" Emmett yelled.

"No, so keep your mouth shut! He's already mad at us for getting back together." I whisper-yelled at him.

"Well then I have to go give my son 'the talk'." Emmett replied, winking at me. I paled, knowing he wouldn't need it.

"We're so talking." Aunt Rose said, noticing my reaction, and pulling me out of the room and into hers.

"Follow me Aaron." Em said excitedly, wanting to see what his son's reaction would be.

Once they were out of hearing range Aunt Rose said, "You didn't listen to us preaching did you?"

Damn it I'm caught. "No." I squeaked.

"Spill." Was her only response, a serious mask on her face.

"Ok." I said nervously.

_~A few hours later~_

"Ok." Rose said at the end. "Lets just hope your father doesn't ever find out about this."

"Ditto." I replied.

"Hope whose father doesn't find out about what?" Said Emmett as he burst into the room.

"That Elsie got her period early." Aunt Rose replied quickly and I turned tomato red.

"Ew." Was all he responded.

"That's what happens when you interrupt 'girl talk'." Rosie replied.

"But Rosie! I came in to tell you two his reactions!" Em yelled, right when Aaron walked into the room. My hand flew to my mouth to hold in laughter.

Aunt Rose was a different story though. She let out a peal of laughter that was so contagious that we were rolling on the floor.

Aaron looked at us funny before grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room. "Worst five hours of my fucking life." He mumbled, pulling me out of the castle door and to my car.

He moved to get into the drivers side, but I stopped him by saying. "I love you but there is no way in hell that you are driving my baby."

'My baby' was a green Jeep Wrangler that no one drove but me. I would never let a reckless driver in it (like Aaron, but I love him so it doesn't count) let alone drive it. "Fine." He grumbled before moving to the passenger's side.

I smiled and got behind the wheel. "Where to?" I whispered.

"Somewhere where they can't hear us talk." He whispered back sadly.

"Ok." I said confused.

We drove for about 10 minutes at 80 mph until I pulled over and said, "What's wrong?"

"I just—" He started tears filling his eyes. "I feel so guilty for leaving you, them, everyone. I shouldn't have run away like that. I stayed away for a year. _A whole year!_ My dad told me everything that happened. You're too thin. It's all my fault." By now the tears were rolling down his cheeks. Aaron never cries; at least not where I can see him.

"Did they say that they forgive you? Cause I do." I whispered. It was the truth mostly. I do forgive him some, I put myself in his shoes, but it will take awhile for me to fully forgive him.

"Yeah, they told me that they did, but I can't stop feeling guilty. Sometimes I wonder if I never left that things would be different. You know?"

"Aaron Bello McCarty you listen to me now." I sternly said to him. "I think about those 'what ifs' a lot, and I just think that our relationship wouldn't be as strong as it is now if you never left. This was just a test in our relationship; everything was going too perfect for us. We never argued at all. Not that I'm saying that it will be all sunshine and roses, but I hope we do get some heated arguments in. Trust me. Everything's fine right where it is now."

"Thanks." He mumbled wiping his eyes. I could tell that he was embarrassed about crying in front of me.

We just sat in silence for a while, not noticing that the sun was quickly setting. I didn't even notice that I had five missed calls. The only thing that I did notice was the blue Ferrari that sped past us, squealed to a stop, and parked next to us. My head was on Aaron's shoulder and he was petting my hair. I sighed and rolled down the window.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Was the entire greeting I got from my brother.

"Hello to you too." I mumbled grouchily. He ruined the moment.

"We're looking for you guys everywhere, do you not notice what time it is!" He yelled flustered, and a little irked.

"Um… 10 o'clock..." I whispered into the silence. "WAIT ITS 10! WE ARE SOO PAST CURFEW!"

"No shit Sherlock. Now get home." He said with his police-officer-I'm-the-better-child voice.

"Grr." I whispered as I rolled up the window and sped home.

We were home in five minutes, because I doubled the speed. I'm good with cars; Aunt Rose is a good teacher.

Boy were the 'rents mad when we got out of the car. We got a chorus of "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? WHAT WERE YOU DOING?"

I started laughing. It was just too funny, and I had to bite back the response 'it'. "What. Do. You. Think." I said between gasps for air.

Their eyes all widened, and I just laughed harder. All I can remember is not being able to breathe and blacking out.

_~The Next Day~_

I woke up in my bed, wondering what happened. "Ouch. Killer headache." I mumbled and a loud (for me) scuffling sound erupted. The next thing I knew Aaron was handing me Advil and a water bottle, with mom and dad looking at me with their parent faces on at the end of the bed.

"Thanks." I croaked to Aar. It suddenly hurt to talk.

_I can't talk. It hurts. Damn why does my whole body hurt when I move? _I signed to mom. We both knew sign language.

"Shit." She murmured.

_What?_ I signed to her.

"Jazz to check on Zach. I had hoped that this wouldn't happen so soon." She said worriedly.

_What the hell is going on?_ I angrily signed.

"Aaron, leave and go get your grandfather, water, a thermometer, and a whiteboard with markers and erasers. No one else can sign."

He quickly left and mom said. "You're changing. This is just the first stage, and I don't know how long it will take since you're so young. Try to stay in bed and rest, I'm going to go check on your brother and father."

This is not good.

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

Turns out that my brother is fine. I'm the only one who's going through this. My temp spiked an hour ago and I am now bed-ridden. Aaron has never left my side the whole time. It's really sweet. When my fever spiked so did the pain in my joints, so I'm sending my thoughts to everyone to talk.

_Why me?_ I asked Aaron. He was lying next to me. We were both on our sides and I was facing away from him.

"I don't know babe. I honestly don't know." He said his arms wrapping around my waist.

Tears started to fall down my face. I would not let him see me cry. It's good I learned to cry silently, or this would've hurt a lot. He could tell though, so whispered, "Everything is going to be fine, shh." Over and over like a mantra for the both of us.

_I love you. So, so much._ I whispered in my head to him.

"Ditto." He replied. How I want to laugh at that comment.

_Stay. _I pleaded.

"Forever." He whispered.

Even though it hurt I tuned on my side to face him. "Sleep." He sternly told me. "It'll help."

When I closed my eyes, I instantly plummeted into deep sleep.

_~Three Weeks Later~_

When I awoke I gasped. There was a pain in my stomach.

_I feel like I'm gonna blow chunks._ I yelled in my head to my mom who was on the other side of the room. She quickly brought me a bucket as I emptied the contents of my stomach.

_How much longer?_ I weakly thought to her.

"I don't know. Before you freak out Aaron is getting some medical stuff for you. He'll be back in an hour."

"Yeah, yeah. You say an hour, and I'm already back. What kind of future seer are you?" Aaron teased my mom as he walked into the room. "What happened?" He said looking at me worriedly. I guess I looked worse than I thought.

"I don't think that she'll be able to keep down any food." Mom told him, leaving the room with the bucket.

He came over to me and kissed my forehead. "I love you." He whispered. His voice was strained.

_Hey, don't worry my lovely soon-to-be-husband. Everything will just run its course, and I'll be a vamp._ I told him.

"Yeah. I just can't handle the thought that I may lose you." He said voice cracking, eyes filling with tears.

_YOU WILL NOT—Why are you looking at me funny?_

"Your nose is bleeding; severely." He whispered grabbing the Kleenex box off the bedside table.

My hand reached to under my nose and sure enough it was bleeding it pretty bad. I grabbed a Kleenex and held it under my nose.

"I smell blood. What's happening?" My dad said concerned.

"Nose bleed." Aaron whispered sadly.

_GOD DAMN IT SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOIN ON! YOU'RE ALL ACTING LIKE I'M GONNA DIE! I'M. NOT. GOING. TO. DIE._ I screamed at them in my head.

"Elsie, we have some bad news. Only one person has survived this type of change at your age. This can last up for a year. We're only a month in and your body is most likely going to reject solid food." Dad said gravely.

I didn't know what to say. I was stunned. My chances were slim to none. It looked like Aaron was just hearing this too. My dad sensing that we needed some time alone slipped out of the room. Aar stood there frozen, and I gathered all of my energy and prepared myself for pain as I whispered, "Aaron?" My voice cracked, and was weak. It still hurt really badly.

He looked pained, and I started to bawl. Full out sobbing. Aaron snapping out of it ran over and held me to his chest as we both cried. My nose had stopped bleeding by this town. I don't know how long we sat there crying out eyes out, but I do remember falling asleep against his chest.

_Dream_

_I was standing on a hill, looking down at a mausoleum. It was very grand, and everyone I knew was wearing black. Someone had died I was sure of it. _

_I walked down the hill to ask who had died. I tried to touch my grandfather's shoulder, but my hand went right through him. I screamed at him, just trying to get his attention. No one had heard me, and no one turned around. _

_I moved closer to the gigantic stone building, and I saw my parents, brother, and Aaron at the front all of them crying. I moved closer to see the words. _

_It said: _

_Here Lies Elsie Delia Whitlock. Loving sister, child, and fiancé._

"_No." I whispered before screaming out in pain. Looking down at myself I was wearing a white flowing dress, wings coming out of my back. I was being pulled to the sky._

_I tried kicking and screaming, but was being pulled upward still. Away from the ones I love._

_End Dream_

"Babe, you need to wake up. We want you to try and eat." Aaron whispered to me. What he didn't know was that I was already awake. A layer of sweat covered my forehead. I was given my second favorite food ever Chocolate Fudge Pop Tarts. I ate them slowly, trying not to upset my stomach. I was fine afterwards, which apparently was a good sign.

The dream really scared me. Whereas I was ready to die a year before, I wanted to live so bad that I feared death. I had too much to live for now. My parents, aunts, uncles, grandparents, cousins, brother, and my Aaron; I can't be without them.

_~Time Warp~_

I kicked Aaron out to go hunt. His normally emerald green eyes were pitch black, and I teased him saying that I wouldn't die by the time he came back. Apparently that just wanted to make him stay more. I told him that if anything went wrong that I would tell him or have someone call.

I kissed him before he left. I missed being able to kiss him whenever I wanted to before I got sick. That was how time was measured before and after I got sick. I've been sick for a total of 7 months 5 days 3 hours and 30 seconds. Not like I'm counting or anything. My birthday is coming up so I hope that I make it these last two weeks because my parents think that it will all end then. I'm praying that it does.

Everything life has had to throw at me I think it has. Well everything that's possible for the child of a vampire. I rolled over and decided to get a nap in before Aar got back. We had told my dad about our engagement, and he was surprisingly happy. Now, if he figured out what happened in Australia I would be locked in this room with no visits from my fiancé.

_~Time Warp: Her Birthday~_

Ok, so I've lived this long. This should be the last day. Aaron went to hunt last night, so he won't be back until later this morning. I was listening to my iPod when I suddenly felt a searing pain go throughout my body. I screamed, and apparently Aar was just walking down the hallway. He came rushing in.

"Oh shit." He said and came over and lay beside me. "Shh… Everything will be ok. I love you. Remember that." He looked really sad as he wrapped his arms around me.

_You think I'm dying. I don't when you die its supposed to be peaceful, not fucking burning your ass off. _ I thought to him.

He looked at me shocked. "It's almost over babe. Just a little longer. Look at me." He said taking his hand under my chin and turning my head. "I love you more than every star in the sky. When this is all over we'll go and count the stars like we used to, ok?"

I nodded stiffly. Hopping this would just be over now. I thought of counting stars with Aaron and there was no other place I wanted to be. Just lying in the soft Italian grass with him, at night counting the stars. I love the idea. Just then the pain intensified in my chest. I bit back another scream of pain, and I knew that it was killing Aar to have to see me like this. I know the pain never left my eyes, but I caressed his cheek with my hand to let him know everything was ok, that we're going to get through this.

After what felt like an eternity later the pain had completely left. I sighed in relief and looked at Aaron, he had his eyes closed, and looked like he was sleeping even though he wouldn't ever again. I decided to kiss him.

He gasped when my lips touched his, and his eyes flew open. I pulled away and laughed, before saying "I believe that you owe me a night under the stars."

My parents, who were watching looked shocked at me. Well dad did, mom just smirked. "Go." Mom laughed, "Before he comes out of shock and locks you away in a tower."

I smiled at her, grateful as she tossed me a black dress. I rushed to the bathroom to fix my hair and put on my new dress. It fit like a glove, and thanks to my new speed I was done in five minutes.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad. See you tomorrow!" I called as I ran out the door. I saw Uncle Em say to Aaron as I came out, 'don't do anything I wouldn't do' and then clapped him on the shoulder and left.

I giggled and said, "Don't listen to him." Before pulling him out the doors to my car.

_~Whoo! Another Time Warp of a Couple Hours~_

"Do you ever think that we'll still live after the world ends?" I asked my fiancé as we lay in the grass on a big hill in the Italian countryside.

"Yeah, I think we will, but that's billions of years away." He answered wisely back.

"True." I said before spontaneously kissing him.

"Lets go to Vegas." He whispered, breaking the kiss.

"What?" I said confused. Before realizing what he meant. "I would have to ask my mom… Dad really wanted to give me away…" My phone buzzed then.

"Hell—" Was all I got out before my mom's voice said.

"Go!" She hung up then.

"Alrightie. Lets go to Vegas!" I squealed, before my phone buzzed again.

I sighed before answering, "What?"

"ELSIE DELIA WHITLOCK! YOU GET YOU LITTLE BUTT HOME RIGHT NOW!" My dad's voice boomed on the other line.

"Why?" I squeaked.

"_I know what happened young lady."_ He said menacingly.

'He found out what happened in Australia.' I mouthed to Aaron before pressing and holding the end button to shut off my phone.

"I don't care what the hell he thinks, all I want right now is to be able to call you my husband." I said lovingly before teleporting us to Vegas.

**Ok, sucky chapter ending, but I'm working on the next one as I type. So... HAPPY READING!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took so long, my sister is being a brat and is complaining about how 'she never gets the computer'... So I might not update for awhile. I hope though to have the next chapter up in awhile...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**EPOV**

We were married last night, and I swear to god that it was the best memory ever. My dad was going to freak out, but I guess mom told him because when I turned on my phone I had like 10 missed calls from Dad, three from Mom, one from Aunt Rose, and one from Jasmine.

"Aar, look at all these missed calls. Apparently news travels fast." I laughed. We were back on the hill in Italy.

"Really." He said looking at my phone, "Holy shit, that is a lot. My dad called me four different times trying to give me 'pointers' or to tell me again 'don't do anything I wouldn't do.' I'm scarred for life."

"Lets get back home before my dad decides to start a crusade to find me." I joked, just then I got a new text message.

From Mom:

Your Dad is 10 feet behind u! Love u!

3 Super Mom

I laughed at her signature. Super Mom indeed; who else would warn me about dad? "Hi, daddy!" I said turning around.

He was trying to be sneaking up on us. I quickly deleted the message as he came out behind a tree. I burst out laughing at the sight of him. Apparently he didn't hear me. He was doing Mission Impossible moves. I was rolling on the ground laughing by this time.

"Daddy, I've seen you. Please. Stop. Can't. Breathe." I gasped the last part and once again blacked out.

~Time Warp~

"I blacked out again didn't I? This family is just too damn funny." I said as I sat up on my bed.

**Sorry, didn't see the Mission Impossible moves.****But your hubbie caught it all on his camera.****Em is never going to let him live this down.****OH, and I told him about Australia, because you're already married.****What can he do about it?** Mom signed swiftly to me. I started to laugh again.

_Yeah, I was kind of worried about that when he left 10, _10_ freaking messages on my cell last night. I did hang up on him and turn my phone off. Spur of the moment decision. _I signed back eagerly. Dad, Em, Jazzy, Aaron, and Rosie looked at me funny. Zach just laughed, he knew sign language too.

"Sorry, just telling Mom that my views on Mission Impossible will never be the same again." I cleared it up for the rest of them. They all laughed.

"Har, Har." Dad said sarcastically. "I'm just happy that you're awake, you're a vamp; this isn't normal."

"Yeah, well when has my life ever been normal?" I questioned before signing to mom. _Tell me if he ever does the Tom Cruise.__I want to be there._

Her eyes went blank for a second and then signed back. **Tonight, when I leave to go hunt with everyone else.****You pretend to leave on an errand, and then sneak back in and take video and pictures.** Zach and I burst out laughing.

"You in?" I asked him.

"Totally." He replied. It was good to be back spying with my brother.

"Now everyone leave but the cute, confused boy in the corner!" I commanded, and everyone but Aaron left. Well Aunt Rose pushed everyone out before winking at me and closing the door.

"Cute?" He asked faking hurt.

"I would've said sexy, but my dad would've flipped." I whispered to him.

"Yeah, well he's got to get over it sometime. We're married." He mumbled before kissing me.

My phone buzzed.

"You have reached Elsie. Whom am I speaking with?"

"Elsie just wanted to say I'm over it. Just don't go too heavily on the PDA in front of me." Dad said.

"Ok, will do. Bye dad." I hung up, kissing Aaron again.

~Time Warp~

Dad was doing the full-blown Tom Cruise. I had the video camera while Zach had the camera snapping away. I giggled and Dad immediately stopped.

RUN! I thought to Zach, and that's exactly what we did.

We ran into my room, but Zach refused to sit on the bed with me. Something about me not blocking my mind and being married.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled throwing a pillow at him.

"Oh, you're so dead." He said hitting me with the pillow.

We were in the middle of the biggest pillow fight ever when Aaron walked in and I hit him in the stomach with my pillow.

"Love you too, babe." He replied rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You liked it." I teased, hitting him gently in the arm.

"You know it." He said kissing me. "Why's the video camera out?"

"Just watch." Zachy said.

"Holy shit. No way!" He yelled after he saw it.

"Uncle Em!" I called out of the door. "Your son's in shock."

He ran in then and said, "She's pregnant isn't she?"

We all just stared at him. "No? Ok, good. I'm too young to be a grandpa." He replied.

"Uncle Em, you're like 100." Zach told him.

"Yeah, but I got the body of a 20 year old." He said smiling.

"Just look at the damn video Emmy." I told him shoving the camera in his hands.

"Oh. My. God." Em said after he watched it.

"Dad snap outta it and go tease the shit out of him." Aar said.

"Will do! See ya later love birds!" He yelled out the door. I just slapped my hand on my forehead.

"I'll go see that he doesn't tease dad too bad." Zach said

"I feel a little guilty, but if I had the choice I would totally do it again." I said after a few minutes of silence. Then realized something, "You know what?"

"What?" Aaron replied.

"TAG YOU'RE IT!" I said pushing him a little too hard; he fell to the floor, and I ran out of the castle to hide.

I ran out of our room and to the other side of the castle to my parents' room and hid under their bed. I saw an old notebook so I decided to take it to the music room. When I reached the music room, (It was a few doors down) I sat at the piano and played the first song.

(A Thousand Miles, Vanessa Carlton)

Makin' my way downtown,

Walkin' fast,

Faces pass and I'm homebound.

Starin' blankly ahead,

Just makin' my way,

Makin' a way through the crowd.

And I need you,

And I miss you,

And now I wonder...

If I could fall into the sky,

Do you think time

would pass me by?

'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you...

Tonight.

It's always times like these

When I think of you,

And wonder if you ever think of me.

'Cause everything's so wrong

And I don't belong.

Livin' in your precious memory.

'Cause I need you,

And I miss you,

And now I wonder...

If I could fall into the sky,

Do you think time

would pass me by?

'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you...

Tonight.

I, I, don't wanna let you know

I, I, drown in your memory.

I, I, don't wanna let this go.

I, I, don't.

Makin' my way downtown,

Walkin' fast,

Faces pass and I'm homebound.

Starin' blankly ahead,

Just makin' my way,

Makin' a way through the crowd.

And I still need you,

And I still miss you,

And now I wonder...

If I could fall into the sky,

Do you think time

Would pass.. us by?

'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you...

oh oh

If I could fall into the sky,

Do you think time would pass me by?

'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you.

If I could just hold you....

Tonight.

I guess it was a song to Dad that mom wrote, because she missed him when he was on a mission. I quickly flipped to the next page and laughed when I saw what song it was. Mom had a good way of explaining things in her life.

(Misery Business, Paramore)

I'm in the business of misery,

Let's take it from the top,

She's got a body like an hourglass,

It's ticking like a clock.

It's a matter of time,

Before you run out,

When I thought he was mine,

She caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,

She finally set him free,

I told him I couldn't lie,

He was the only one fore me,

Two weeks,

We caught on fire,

She's got it out for me,

But I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag,

But I got him where I want him now,

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag,

Just to steal it all away from you now.

But God does it feel so good,

Cause I got him where I want him now,

And if you could you know you would,

Cause God it just feels so good.

Second chances they don't matter,

People never change,

Once a whore you're nothing more,

I'm sorry that'll never change.

And about that forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged,

I'm sorry honey,

But I passed it up,

Now look this way.

There's a million other girls, who do it just like you,

Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,

They wanted what they like,

Its easy if you do it right,

But I refuse,

I refuse,

I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag,

But I got him where I want him now,

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag,

Just to steal it all away from you now.

But God does it feel so good,

Cause I got him where I want him now,

And if you could then you know you would,

Cause God it just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true,

Not one of them involving you,

Just watch my wildest dreams come true,

Not one involving—

Whoa, I never meant to brag,

But I got him where I want him now…

Whoa, I never meant to brag,

But I got him where I want him now,

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag,

Just steal it all away from you now.

But God does it feel so good,

Cause I got him where I want him now,

If you could than you know you would,

Cause God it just feels soooooo…

It just feels so good.

I kept flipping through the pages, looking at the lyrics for song after song. That was until I heard a voice come from behind me. "Don't look at the next one. I'm afraid that you'll be scared. I never wanted that one to resurface."

"Mom?" I said turning around. "How long have you been here?"

"Since your husband went into over-protective mode, when he couldn't find you. You've been here for the last six hours its morning. So, we might want to go out and find him before he has a conniption. Em is taking care of him though. Trying to keep him calm and entertained. Sadly, his impersonations only worked when he was a baby and could barely understand who and what he was doing." Mom laughed and walked out of the door arm in arm. She's always been there, so we're practically sisters.

"So," I said walking in to my relative's room. "Uncle Em, can you do the Donald Duck? OH WAIT! Do the Scooby Doo!"

"Where the hell have you been?" Aaron demanded.

"Off to meet my secret lover." I said sarcastically. Uncle Em coughed.

"WHAT?!" Aaron demanded, before storming off.

"Guess sarcasm played in a

t the wrong time…" I whispered, obviously hurt.

"We McCarty's…" Uncle Em started before mom glared, and he mumbled. "I'll go talk some sense into him…" He left then and I turned to her.

"I'm an idiot." I whispered, tears filling my eyes.

"Don't worry, those McCarty boys just have some trouble with sarcasm. Although being related to Rose should fix that problem…" My mom said to me, but it didn't help.

"I'm going out." I whispered, grabbing my jacket.

"Be back soon!" My mom yelled as I reached the castle doors.

I started running, not caring if someone saw me. I can't believe I did that. How could I be so stupid? I stopped running and just sat down in the rain.

My favorite part of the rain is the fact that no one can see you cry. I used to always change the weather so I could cry without anyone noticing. But now, now I was numb. My tears had all run out, and I just sat there staring into open space.

'_**GET INSIDE!' **_ Zach's voice filled my head.

'_Give me one good reason why I should get inside.' _I thought back.

'_**Your husband is looking for you again. Its been another six hours. Mom's worried, Dad's a mess, Aunt Rose and Uncle Em are freaking out because they just lost another child, and Aar… I can't even tell you how freaked out he is. He's just staring at a wall, sobbing.' **_

I quickly ran back to the house. I said hi to everyone, and to leave our room. I came up behind his sobbing form and wrapped my arms around his back before whispering, "What's wrong baby?"

"Y-you're m-missing a-and I was an i-idiot…"

"Don't ever say that. You're one of the smartest people I know." It broke my heart to hear him say that.

He decided to turn around, and I could tell that he would be crying if he would. Why am I still acting like I'm human then? I will get to the end of this, but for now I decided just to kiss my handsome husband.


	8. Chapter 8

**SORRY! SEVERE WRITERS BLOCK! THIS CHAPTER IS SHORTER, BUT IT HINTS WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN LATER!**

**EPOV**

**4 MONTHS LATER**

All of my closest relatives were on a mission except for Uncle Em and Aunt Rose. Mom and dad thought that my acting human was a side effect from being sick so long.

Aunt Rose was hunting, and I was spending my time throwing up in the bathroom. Well this had been happening for the past few days and I thought it was just my body rejecting the human food I still had to eat.

I shouldn't be throwing up only in the morning though. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. _Morning. _ Oh. My. Fricking. God.

I went under the sink and grabbed the pregnancy test. It was the longest 10 fucking minutes of my life. When I saw the little pink plus sign I started to cry. This was going to be an extremely long mission, I don't even know if Aar is going to be back within a year.

How was I going to tell him?

This fact only made me cry harder. I burned the test in my hand and ran to the only person that I could right now. I knocked on the door and Uncle

Emmett opened in a few seconds and I just broke down right there sobbing, he quickly pulled me in.

"What's wrong kiddo?" He asked.

I looked at him as fresh tears filled my eyes as I whispered, "I'm pregnant Em."

"You're sure on this?" He questioned seriously for once.

All I could do was nod as the river of tears just kept flowing down my face. He pulled me in for a hug, and I mumbled, "How am I going to tell him?"

I probably looked like one of those scared, distraught girls in those teenage pregnancy shows. Hell, I wasn't even 18 yet.

"Lets try to reach him now, the sooner the better. I didn't know he had it in him. Well he is my kid after all…" Em was back to normal, thank God, I didn't like the serious him. Too scary.

"Shut up Gramps." I told him playfully.

"Ouch, that hurt right here." He retorted putting his had over his unbeating heart in mock hurt.

"Just hand me the damn phone." I impatiently replied.

"Somebody's having mood swings!" Em laughed as he handed me the phone.

Aaron picked up on the second ring and I said, "Hey Baby!" in a cheerful tone.

"E, I told you only to call on emergencies, otherwise I would call you." He sighed.

"Aar, I have some news." I spoke in a soft voice filled with uncertainty.

"What's wrong?"

God he's so cute when he's worried. _**QUIT STALLING!**_ The voice in my head told me, "I'm…" I took a few deep breaths, "I'm ready to start a family."

"That's the news. Couldn't that have waited until I came home? You know I'd love to be a dad, but I'm halfway across the world right now." Em laughed at this. I shot him a look, and he quickly stopped.

"Baby, that's not all." I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" He whispered.

Emmett deiced that he would help by taking the phone and saying, "Prego, bun in her oven, her eggo is prego… The list goes on, but I see those pointers worked…"

"EMMETT MCCARTY! GIVE ME THE DAMN PHONE BACK AND DON'T PUT HIM INTO MORE SHOCK!" I yelled grabbing the phone.

"Aaron?" I whispered gently into the phone, about to cry.

"Why is my son-in-law, who is supposed to be working, staring blankly into space with a phone in his hand?" My dad's voice said.

"Daddy…" I started to cry again. "I'm… p-pregnant."

"Congrats Gramps!" Em yelled in the background.

"Really?" He whispered.

"Yes." I said still crying a little.

"Babe, I couldn't be happier. Don't think that, I'm just sorry that I might not be there."

"I understand. Come back to us though, in one piece."

"I will. You're Dad's about to rip my head off, so I got to go. Love you."

"Love you too, don't forget." I said, and he hung up.

"Don't forget that mommy loves you too." I whispered putting one hand on my belly.

"You're going to be a good mom." Aunt Rose said from the doorway before hugging me. "We'll get through all of this. Once you have triplets and your immature husband to take care of you can handle anything."

This comment made me laugh, and I responded with a random, "I'm hungry for pickle chips and chocolate pudding."

"And so it begins!" Em said as we all walked into the kitchen.

_~Two Weeks Later~_

I now had a small bump so I took a picture and sent it to Aar. I haven't heard from him since I called to tell him so I'm extremely worried. Well, he said he could only call once in awhile, but that doesn't stop me from worrying about my husband.

"Hey!" Em said as he barged into the room. "Carlisle's here for your check up. His whole family is here."

"Thanks Emmy. I blocked your mind by the way." I said as he came over and picked me up.

"HEY! I'M JUST PREGNANT. NOT CRIPPLED!" I yelled.

"Aww! Let me carry my daughter-in-law. You didn't freak out like this when you were little!" He countered.

"Yeah, when I was like five." I said as we reached the study.

Holy crap! We didn't need all of this medical equipment did we? The study had been transformed into a hospital room. Why did they have to go overboard?

"Honey its all mandatory." My mom said. WAIT! MY MOM?!

"Mom!" I said crying already. Damn hormones.

"Shh, its ok. Your dad thinks that I'm searching in a different country for a while. I'll try to get Aaron to come with me next time, but I don't know. Your father is your father and he's in soldier mode right now." Hearing that dad was in that mode made me laugh so hard.

"How are you today Mrs. McCarty." Carlisle's voice said as he came up to me and I sat down on the table.

"Carlisle, I swear to god. It's Elsie. We've met before. Remember when my brother and I 'dropped' at your door?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry. So we're going to find out how far along you are…" Carlisle said, and then listed a bunch of other medical things.

"Emmett, this is the part where you leave. Go find Rosie. Torture Edward, just leave; but no destruction!" Mom said sternly to him.

And so it begins. I wonder how Esme's going to react when she finds out that her granddaughter that she's never met is pregnant.


End file.
